<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>happy birthday, mr. america by shieldslut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075411">happy birthday, mr. america</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldslut/pseuds/shieldslut'>shieldslut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, M/M, Morning Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:08:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldslut/pseuds/shieldslut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wanna let me suck you off, soldier?” Bucky murmured, pulling back from the kiss just enough to be heard, “Start your birthday off right?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>happy birthday, mr. america</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve woke up naked, hard, and aching, a plump little ass pressed firmly against his cock. He groaned sleepily as he blindly pressed forward, seeking pleasure even half-awake as he was. The man in front of him chuckled hazily, returning his lazy grind with one of his own and reveling in the feel of Steve’s bare cock seeking his still fucked-out hole.</p>
<p>“Happy Birthday sweetheart,” Bucky murmured, tilting his head back and over his shoulder to connect their lips in a sleepy kiss, mindless of their morning breath, caring more for the feel of Steve’s lips against his own. He could feel him smile into the kiss in reply, tightening his arms around his waist and murmuring a sleepy “thank you” as he pulled Bucky’s tongue into his own mouth. Bucky couldn’t help the breathy moan he released, grinding more firmly back against Steve’s cock.</p>
<p>“Wanna let me suck you off, soldier?” Bucky murmured, pulling back from the kiss just enough to be heard, “Start your birthday off right?” Steve eyed him through half-closed lids,  vision hazy from the heady combination of arousal and lingering sleep. In lieu of a response, the blond rolled onto his back, crossing his arms behind his head after he threw the comforter off of himself to reveal his leaking cock. “C’mon, sugar,” he murmured, eyes alight with teasing laughter, “Show me a good time.”</p>
<p>Bucky rolled his eyes at the comment, but still obligingly rearranged himself to lie in between the thickness of Steve’s spread thighs, his own cock pressed firmly into the mattress. He couldn’t resist grinding into the firmness, aware of the way Steve’s eyes burned into him with voyeuristic pleasure. “That’s it, baby, make yourself feel good when you suck my cock.” He couldn’t help but moan at the comment, leaning forward to nuzzle into the hair at the base of Steve’s cock, reveling in the musky scent that lay there. He stuck out his tongue to lap at the heaviness of Steve’s balls, laving them with spit as best as he could, and pulling a cracked groan from the man above him. </p>
<p>“That’s it, baby,” he murmured, reaching one hand down to lace into the length of Bucky’s hair, “Make Daddy feel good.” </p>
<p>Bucky’s eyes snapped up, locking onto Steve’s as his cock twitched and leaked into the mattress below him. They didn’t play that game often, didn’t indulge in that kink unless they were in a particular mood, but there was no denying the way it made Bucky feel, the way it made him even more of a slut for Steve than normal. </p>
<p>He moaned as he kissed sloppily up Steve’s shaft, newly motivated to get the man in his mouth. Bucky did his best to maintain eye contact, watching as Steve grinned dirtily down at him, unmistakably proud of the reaction his words elicited. His hand offered a guiding presence, not pushing Bucky further than he wanted to go and instead providing him an anchor of assurance. </p>
<p>Buck couldn’t help the drool that pooled in his mouth as he got closer to his goal, letting it drip messily down Steve’s cock before sucking the tip into his mouth with a groan. Steve practically growled at the action, lifting his hips involuntarily to push deeper into Bucky’s mouth. He took it willingly, tongue laving the underneath of Steve’s cock as he did. </p>
<p>“There ya go, Doll, slobbering’ so pretty on Daddy’s big cock,” Steve murmured, eyes and voice darkened with lust, “Takin’ it so well for me baby boy.” Bucky keened at the compliment, pushing himself further down Steve’s cock until the tip brushed the back of his throat, making him choke in the most delightful way.</p>
<p>The groan that the action elicited from the other man was all the encouragement he needed to go further, to push himself until he was choking on it, his nose was buried at the root of Steve’s cock.</p>
<p>The taste and presence of Steve’s cock in his mouth was enough to have his own cock dripping, wet and messy where he was rutting into the mattress beneath him. He moaned at the thought of coming just from sucking the other man’s cock alone, the sound vibrating through Steve’s cock and eliciting a whimper of pleasure from him as well.</p>
<p>“Good boy, Buck,” Steve groaned, “You wanna give Daddy a little more?” Bucky moaned at the thought, the idea of indulging in one of his many favorite things to do to Steve. He locked eyes with the other man, drawn in by his lust-blown pupils and the overwhelming need to please him.</p>
<p>Bucky slid a metal finger into his mouth, pressed in alongside the thick length of Steve’s cock. The other man moaned at the visual, the increased tightness of Bucky’s mouth. </p>
<p>Once Bucky felt his finger was sufficiently dampened with his own spit, he removed it. Running it sloppily down the curve of Steve’s balls, across the softness of his perineum, down to toy at the tight pucker of Steve’s hole. The blond let out a strained moan at the sensation, canting his hips up as he groaned “Fuck baby, such a good little slut for Daddy, huh?”</p>
<p>Bucky nodded helplessly around his mouthful, eyes big and wet as he pushed himself further and further onto Steve’s cock. “Get it in there,” Steve murmured, “Spit on that pretty finger of yours for Daddy.”</p>
<p>Bucky pulled off of Steve’s cock obediently, whining at the loss, but solely focused on making Steve feel good, on being a good boy for his Daddy. He pulled back to spit on his finger, allowing the drool to pool where the tip of it was pressed against Steve’s hole. </p>
<p>Steve groaned as Bucky sunk his finger further inside of him, his volume only increasing as Bucky sucked the tip of his cock back into his mouth. Bucky curved his finger up as he sank further down Steve’s cock, pressing against the other man’s prostate as he did. Steve’s thick thighs were practically trembling against Bucky’s shoulders- increasingly overwhelmed with pleasure, whining breathlessly at each new sensation.</p>
<p>“M’gonna cum, sweetheart,” Steve murmured, hips involuntarily pushing up and into the wet warmth of Bucky’s mouth. Bucky groaned at the thought, adding a second finger before pressing them both against Steve’s prostate.</p>
<p>Steve keened at the added pressure, fucking his hips up once, twice, before coming, shooting off into Bucky’s mouth with a growl. Almost immediately after Bucky felt his own orgasm rip through him, dampening the sheets below him as he whined with pleasure. </p>
<p>After his orgasm shook it’s way through him, and Steve stopped trembling from his own, Bucky pulled off of his cock with a wet pop, swallowing everything before resting his head on Steve’s thigh.</p>
<p>“Happy birthday, Mr. America,” he murmured, grinning wryly at the other man.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>